Skin
by Bored-Girl-84
Summary: Kimberly Hart finds a bump under her arm, and convinces herself it's a zit... But what is really going on? Chapter Five and Six Now Uploaded
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't anyone from Power Rangers, and Elizabeth Green owns herself. She's an tribute to her real life counter part without whom I'd have never survived high school! A special shout out to Digiexpert who helped me greatly, and paitently puts up with me and my list of never ending questions. Kudos! Sayanora!

**Chapter One**

Kimberly Ann Hart walked into her Florida Gymnastics Training Center with a somewhat grim, if not forced, smile on. Her breast were a little on the tender side, probably because of her on-coming period. She really didn't feel like practicing today, but she didn't have the luxury of choice. If she wanted to stay on the team she had to be there. She had already taken off two days, because she had needed to talk to Tommy. Apparently, Rita and Zedd had succeeded in destroying the Command Center, but thankfully everything turned out right in the end. Although she was a bit upset that Aisha stayed in Africa, but she could cope. Hopefully she could convince Rocky to give her a wat to contact the former yellow. She briefly turned to look at herself in the mirror. She wasn't Kat, but she wasn't bad either. Five foot two inches with lovely borwn hair and eyes was nothing to be ashamed about. She was lucky to have a great, and hamdsome boyfriend like Tommy, six foot dark mahogany hair, and warm chocolate eyes, and the greatest personality to match. Kim had really gotten lucky in getting him.

"Kimberly, over here please," Coach Schmidt called out to her. Kimberly sighed shaken out of her revery, and sauntered over to him.

"I'm here Coach," Kimberly answered as she saw, Elizabeth Green, a five foot six brunette with dark brown eyes, that reminded her of Tommy, but an attitude to rival Aisha's. It was no wonder that she became friends with her so fast. Although, Kim had to admit; the girl had a wardrobe of pink to match her own.

"Hey Kim, day-dreaming of your handsome prince again?" Elizabeth teased as she finished up her routine, by landing a perfect flip off the balance beam.

"Hey, E, I always day-dream of Tommy if I don't stop myself. It's not easy being away from him," Kim stated as she got up to do her routine. After her exhausting routine, the Coach called her off the balance beam.

"Are you okay, Kimberly. Some of your flips seemd a bit off," Coach Schmidt asked concerned. Kim nodded. She felt some sort of bump underneath her arm, but couldn't tell for certain without looking.

"I'll have to check in the shower later. It's probably a zit or something," Kim thought trying not to panick herself into a frenzy.

When Kimberly finally got into the girls locker room, she looked around searching to make that no one was inside. Relived that no one was there she lifted her arm to inspect the bump under her arm. It was normal looking expcept that it was a little bigger than a normal zit. Kimberly worried for about ten seconds before she finally managed to convince herself it was just a zit. She'd get some ointment and it'd be gone in a week or so.

"You'll see Kim... You'll see," she told herself out loud, but unbeknownst to her... Someone else had been watching.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't anyone from Power Rangers, and Elizabeth Green owns herself. She's a tribute to her real life counter part without whom I'd have never survived high school! Rachel owns herself as well. Once again, I've forced a friend into my story. Thanks to the peeps that helped me past my writer's block. And to DigiExpert for betaing!

**Chapter Two**

Kimberly Hart sank into her pink and white beanbag chair with a huff after finally getting home from her gymnastics training. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall, trying to relax. After a few minutes, she briefly opened her eyes to stare at the phone beside her, which lay on the end table beside her. "I wonder if Tommy's home yet," she thought to herself. With a brief smile, she picked up the phone and dialed Tommy's number.

"Hello?" she heard Tommy's adoptive mother answer.

"Hey, Mrs. Oliver. It's Kimberly. Is Tommy there?" Kim asked.

"I'm so sorry, Kimberly. You just missed him. He left two minutes ago to meet up with Kat. They were planning on going horseback riding together," she answered.

"Oh, thanks anyway. Could you tell him I called?" Kim responded sadly.

"Sure thing, Kim. Goodbye, hon." Mrs. Oliver said hanging up. Kim sighed and hung up as well.

The next couple of weeks passed in the same such manner. Tommy was always out somewhere with Kat. Kim was beginning to wonder what was up; he had yet to return a single one of her phone calls. Her gymnastics training wasn't faring any better either, and the zit was getting bigger. Fortunately, neither Coach Schmidt nor Elizabeth seemed to notice.

"Kimberly, is something wrong? You seem to be slacking on your training," a concerned Coach Schmidt asked after she had finished for the day.

"I'm all right. I guess I'm more homesick than I thought. I'll be better tomorrow," Kimberly lied. The truth was she was always tired, depressed, and really starting to get worried about the zit. Her breasts were also still sore, even though her period had passed. The fact that Tommy seemed to be attached to the hip with Kat, the way she heard his mother talk, was also unnerving. Not that she could blame Tommy. Kat was tall and beautiful with blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Kat's Australian accent didn't hurt any either. "Maybe, I should just face the facts. I'm here, and Tommy's all the way in Angel Grove," Kim thought to herself sadly.

"Maybe you should call some of your family or friends. You wouldn't believe what hearing the voice of loved ones can do to ease homesickness," the coach recommended.

"Well, I'd talk to Tommy if he wasn't always out with Kat," Kim thought sarcastically.

"Okay, Coach. I think I'll give Tommy a call as soon as I get home," Kim replied, packing the rest of her stuff. She passed a fellow competitor named Rachel Jones, who gave her a strange, yet somewhat sad look before going to talk to Coach Schmidt.

"I wonder what Rachel's problem is," Kim thought briefly before exiting through the heavy glass doors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone from Power Rangers. Read and Respond!

**Chapter Three**

Three weeks had passed, and nothing had changed. Tommy still hadn't called, and her symptoms were worsening. She was starting to get worried. She couldn't ignore it anymore. She had to get some zit cream to put on it. With a sigh, she got up and headed for the store.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she saw Rachel waiting for her, once again, with a solemn look about her. "Hey... What's wrong? What's going on?" Kim asked, trying to pretend that she was happy and not overly concerned.

Rachel just sighed," We need to talk." Rachel sat down on the nearby bench and motioned for Kim to join her. Kim cautiously sat down as well, beside her normally cheerful companion.

After a few minutes of eerie silence from Rachel, Kimberly asked again, "What's wrong?"

Rachel sighed heavily. She regarded Kim with a look of pity, before answering," I really think you should go to the doctor. I've discussed it with Coach Schmidt and he agrees. You have to..." but before being able to finish, Kim had already ran up the stairs and slammed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't anyone from Power Rangers.

**Chapter Four**

Kim sat beside Coach Schidmt waiting for the test results. She hated this. She was fine... It was only a zit... She rocked herself gently trying, in vain, to reassure herself that she'd be alright.

"Kimberly, whatever the doctor reports, whatever may happen here today. You can and will eventually go to the Olympics. Granted it may take longer than we had originally thought, but I will see to it that you go to the Olympics," he said reassuringly. Kimberly smiled half-heartedly.

"Thanks. It means a lot," Kimberly said her heart not really into having a conversation.

"How's Tommy?" he asked trying to get her mind somewhere else.

Kimberly frowned trying to hold into the tears; she still hadn't heard from him.

"He's great," she lied.

"You haven't told him yet, have you," he asked. She shook her head, even if she had been able to get a hold of him, she doubted she'd have told him anything.

"Coach Schmidt, can I talk to you over here, for a minute," the doctor said entering the room; she had a grim look about her that made Kimberly's spine tremble. This wasn't good.

After a few minutes, Coach Schmidt came back

"Kimberly," Coach Schmidt said softly. The tone in his voice affirmed the look on the doctor's face.

Two hours later, Kimberly sat alone in her room bawling. This was the worse news she had ever recieved. Due to the doctor's prognosis, she was now off the team, not for good, but still. It would be a very long time before she ever got to complete her dream of being a Olympic Gold Medalist.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not know or own anyone. The idea for this plot came after listening to Skin by Rascal Flatts. Let me say that I am not Kat bashing. Kim is depressed and feels that Kat is better for Tommy. Depression can create feelings of inferiority.

**Chapter 5**

Kimberly cried on her mother's shoulder. Her mother and step-father had flown back the moment Kimberly had told her the news. Kimberly had started chemotherapy, and, to her horror, she was slowly losing her hair by the handfuls.

"Kimberly, you need to talk to your friends. Let them know what's going on. Tommy, especially, would want to be here for you. Besides, I know having them be here would help lift your spirits. Why don't you call him or maybe write him a nice letter or two," her mother said trying to help her daughter however she could.

Kimberly felt like bawling even harder. It had been ages since she had actually talked to him on the phone, and all his letters said basically the same thing. Hers did too, but she had a good excuse. Kimberly wasn't worth Tommy's time anymore, and all things considered… It might actually be better for him if she let him go and for him to move on with Kat.

"I think I will write him a letter," she told her mom. She hurried off to write her Dear John letter before she lost all nerve.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not know or own anyone. The idea for this plot came after listening to Skin by Rascal Flatts.

**Chapter 6**

Kimberly laid her head on her mother's lap. She was now completely bald and drained of most of her energy. There seemed like no end in sight some days. Thankfully, her step-father paid was paying for everything, even with her mother having a bun in the oven.

"Kimberly, the doctor will see you now," the sweet elderly nurse, Ms. Dunsforth, said. Getting up carefully, not to disturb her wig, Kimberly and her mother headed inside. Sitting down the doctor was viewing Kimberly's latest results. He did not look happy.

"Kimberly, I'm afraid that your condition is worsening. At this point I think it is essential for you to transfer the rest of your treatment to the Southern California Breast Cancer Center. They are the best in the country. It's not far from Angel Grove if I remember correctly," he explained. Kim's mom let out a brief sob, while Kim, herself, sunk to the floor and wondered if life could get any worse.


End file.
